Lavender and Brown make a beautiful combination
by ZakuroUta7
Summary: Request from my friend MaxInu23  Allen is assigned a mission in Karakura town to help the reapers with the sudden outbreak of Hollows, what happens when he falls in love with a certain Kurosaki girl? Ichigo certainly won't stand for it, that's for sure.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone~ Dani here with my very first crossover with Allen Walker and Yuzu Kurosaki, this story is AU and was actually a request from 'MaxInu23' who is actually a really cool friend to talk to about fics, anime and well, everything in general^^ This is for you, Max. I hope it lives up to your expectations!~

**Warning;** There is going to be some harsh language but not too bad, but if even slight language offends you then please leave.

**Disclaimer;** Bleach or D-Gray Man do NOT belong to me, they belong to Tite Kubo and Katsura Hoshino. I just enjoy bringing them together ^^

'Text in full apostrophes like this'= Thought process/speaker is thinking to self.

* * *

><p><em><span>Allen's POV<span>_

My eye twitched as I stared at the raven in front of me who seemed to enjoy patronizing me to no end. He only gave a sigh as he rested his face on his fist while he stared right back into me, his dark eyes practically begging on the floor pleading before me with his request.

"Komui, what do you mean I have to leave the country, AGAIN?"

Removing his glasses, and setting them on his desk, Komui only sighed and rubbed at his temples in a tired fashion.

'I've never seen him so stressed before…'

"Allen please, I know I said you would be allowed to be off duty for this week but something came up, Lavi is somewhere in India, and Lanalee and Yuu went off together on another mission in North America, you're the only who was going to have this week of, 'break'" he used his fingers in imaginary quotation marks. "so therefore, you're the only one I have available, so, please Allen..?"

I glanced at my chief officer and considered his request for a short time, I honestly had never seen him so desperate and it was a little saddening. I felt bad for him honestly, ever since all the new akuma attack notifications started coming in from all over, he's been working nonstop without skipping out or breaks like he normally does.

I sighed and gave a small smile to my commanding officer, I straightened up. "alright, you got me, so what's the big with this new mission?"

Komui's eyes lightened up as he grinned from ear to ear. "Oh Allen thank you, I know you were looking forward to your break and I swear I'll plan it for you as soon as you're done with this mission!"

I chuckled and rubbed at the back of my neck sheepishly. "Hah, it's no big deal you don't have to. I'm an exorcist; it's not exactly an easy nor a finite job, remember?"

The raven only leaned back while straightening up and picking some select papers for my job as he answered.

"Heh, right. The job of an exorcist never ends. One day, I hope we won't have to go out and risk our lives fighting akuma but that seems a far ways off from now. But anyways, about your mission; we will be sending you on a boat tomorrow morning to head off to Japan where they have a large amount of reports that speak of 'large, unseen forces wrecking buildings and homes, and terrorizing people'."

I blinked and confusion as I cocked my head to the side, looking straight at Komui. "Unseen? What are you talking about Komui, the living can see akuma can't they? People here can see them in their true form, can't the Japanese?"

"Well that's the thing," Komui said as he straightened the lenses on his nose. "These, 'monsters' are a Japanese style akuma. The people there call them, 'Hollows' they are identified as various shapes, sizes and color, but the way to confirm they are Hollows, each of them have a skull like mask covering their faces. They say that they also have a sort of hole through their bodies that indicates that they lost their heart after their death."

My eyes winded as a shiver ran through my spine. "Death? So these people were visited by the Earl and resurrected too?"

A perplexed look crossed Komui before he responded confidently. "Well, according to the Japanese, apparently in their land, people who are not put to rest after they die stay on earth as a 'ghost' if you will. Then, if they aren't put to rest right away while wandering among the living, then they become Hollows and lose their self-control and humanity, then go out to hunt and kill beings to take their souls to feed off of."

"Wow, that's a little creepy… so I just pretty much have to travel to Japan and stop the sudden outbreak of, 'Hollows', correct?"

"Yes. And stay a little longer afterwards in order to make sure they don't cause another outburst. While you're there by the way, you will have to meet with some of the reapers that asked for our help."

"Reapers?"

Komui sighed softly as he propped his shin on top of his curled fist. "That's the Japanese version of Exorcists, except they decide whether to send the soul on to the afterlife, or straight into the gates of hell using their swords called zanpaku-tous."

I shuddered at the thought as Komui continued.

"But as I was explaining before, you will have to meet up with the reapers that originally asked for our help."

"Ok, I got it. Is there anything else I have to know?"

"Well, the only thing I can think of," he responded "is that I cannot stress enough that you have to protect the people there, I know I you do your job well Allen but these people really need us right now."

There was a pregnant pause as realization hit me. "Wait a minute, where in Japan am I exactly going?"

Komui scanned the packet of papers in front of him for a moment before looking back up at me, "ah here we go. You, Allen, will be heading off to Karakura town."

_Yuzu's POV_

I smiled to myself and blew my bangs out of my eyes as I looked up at the periwinkle sky, the clouds were way distant and the only movement around was the trees in the park blowing from the slight breeze. The weather lately was absolutely perfect; the sun didn't burn too hot and the wind allowed me to go outside for grocery shopping, playing with Karin when I can and well, truthfully? Not much else.

'It's so boring lately, summer break is. I haven't done much else but chores and cooking at the house since Karin is always out with Jinta doing sports, and Ichi-nii is out saving the world…'

I frowned a little as I back-tracked almost 3 years ago, the memories were as clear as yesterday.

Karin and I were still 12 and that night; I was cooking dinner while my twin was watching tv and dozing, I was busy scolding her to get her feet off of the coffee table when I heard the most terrifying shriek piece the air. Before I even had time to react, a flash of bright orange jumped into my peripheral vision, and then I felt something heavy knock me down with its full weight, it hurt like no other. I looked up momentarily only to see debris and pieces of our ceiling begin to rain over me like some apocalyptic rain, I screamed with my full force as I covered my head with my arms and scrunched my eyes closed tight, somewhere in the distance I could hear another thump and Karin yell out something incomprehensible, but to this day I'm not sure what it was. Painfully long seconds dragged on before I heard something bellowing angrily and a scream of triumph, I made sure that nothing else was falling over me before I carefully lifted my head to see, trembling. And there he was, my Ichi-nii with his back facing me. I whimpered slightly when I saw the thing my brother was facing though; an enormous beast with the body of a serpent and its face covered by a horrifying mask that resembled a human skull. Its eyes were pulsing neon red and the thing towered way above my older brother.

I tried, I tried so hard to scream but the monster was so intimidating, so fearsome my throat felt like it had been stuffed with cotton balls and my tongue was sandpaper, I was powerless in a situation like this.

'Ichi-nii, run..! Leave us and run, please…!"

I failed at trying to run to my precious sibling after I noted the searing pain in my leg shot up with one small movement, I turned to see a large plank of wood laying heavily over my knee, pressing deeply and bruising the bone underneath with ease. I whipped my head around to see my black-clad brother jumping impossibly high into the air, and coming down onto the monster with… a sword…?

With a deafining shriek, the creature began disintegrating into thin air before my very eyes as the oversized butcher knife my sibling was wielding seemed be wrap itself back up in a white cloth as he placed it back onto his back. Ichigo sighed and turned only to jump a little in surprise when he saw me staring at him, dumbstruck.

"Yuzu! Yuzu what'g wrong? Are you ok—"

I wasn't able to hear anything more since my head started hurting, and felt somewhat nauseous. I felt my head wobble around in a dizzy spur then I felt myself lose consciousness.

I sighed. The next day dad had fixed up my leg and put me on bed rest and Ichigo pulled us into his room and told us about his double life as a reaper and Seireitei, and the people he had met and what he does. Karin got so angry she kicked him in his private parts and stormed off saying something about how big brothers shouldn't keep secrets. With me however, he was a bit more delicate and gave me one of the most sympathetic looks ever, it was so unlike Ichi! Of course I was somewhat surprised and frightened to know that my brother battled monsters on a day to day basis, but it's not like he can just turn them down, I'm proud of my Ichi-nii… So Karin and I swore to him that we wouldn't tell anyone, it was going to be our little secret from now until the day we died.

I sighed and stood up brushing some remaining blades of grass that clung desperately to my clothes and picked up my bag, shaking my head.

'I just hope nothing happens to Ichi.. I wouldn't forgive myself if something did… I will always love my big brother.'

I frowned a little when my mind began wandering around selfishly for a moment.

'And even if he is a male and older than me, I can't help but feel somewhat lonely without him, I'm thankful for him protecting the world and me but still… I mean it's bad enough that my FEMALE twin isn't here with me, but now I feel completely alone. I just wish something could happen so I would have someone with me to protect me AND keep me company, but oh well.'

I shook the negative thoughts from my head furiously then straightened up and smiled, as I began walking back towards the market place for some groceries.

"I wonder if Karin would like leek soup for lunch when she gets home, maybe a little shopping wouldn't hurt too much before I have to get back." I chuckled as a turned a corner on my way towards the kind grocer standing behind his stand filled to the brim with the ingredients I was going to need for tonight's dinner.

_Allen's POV_

I yawned as I picked up my bags and headed up the ramp onto the huge ship that was bound to several different locations. It was early, and I hadn't gotten much sleep that night.

'Man, I couldn't stop thinking all night, I practically had to force myself to sleep and even then that didn't work all too well.'

"Ticket sir?"

I handed the pudgy middle aged man my ticket and waited patiently for him to mark it, indicating that I was allowed to be on the ship.

"Thank you sir" I muttered before getting my bag stored, and wandered around the ship's beautifully decorated interior; colorful and monochrome pieces hung on the wall for display, the doors and lining were decorated with gold colored intricate designs that tastefully fit the environment. But even if the ship itself was crafted like an art museum, I decided to head up onto the deck for some fresh air. It was grey and windy earlier today; certainly the farthest thing from traveling weather. But in the last few hours the sky cleared up and it was almost humid out, the wind had almost completely vanished. I stepped outside and relished the sunlight as it hit my face, the wind as it barely combed through my hair. I allowed the welcoming feeling to stay unaccompanied until I began thinking about the night prior.

It wasn't that I was afraid to go so south on my own, it's the fact that I didn't know how I was going to be able to adjust to the environment. I also thought about the reapers I was going to meet while in Karakura Town, would they accept me? More importantly, how troublesome where these 'Hollows'? Well, apparently enough to have a team in Karakura ask for help from Europe, I found the thought stroking my ego if only a bit and yet unsettling.

'They're counting so much on me, and I feel as if I were to mess up it would be my entire fault, I have to protect the people as if it were my hometown…" I muttered to myself.

"Wait! Allen!"

I whipped my head around to try and find the voice that interrupted my thoughts calling my name and found no person looking in my direction, confused I turned around and walked a few feet before they called again.

"Allen!"

This time I turned back around and looked off the deck to see Komui standing at the dock waving at me frantically behind some of the rusting red fences that restricted people who lacked their tickets from getting on.

"Komui! Did you need something?"

He cupped his hands over his mouth and began to yell for the ship was sailing away farther now. "Allen! I forgot to tell you what the name of the reaper who you're going to meet up with while you're there! It's—"

The raven was cut off by the obnoxious bellowing of the ship's horn. I strained my ears and leaned forward to heard better, nearly giving myself a heart attack when I almost slipped off the edge and into the water below.

"Komui! Speak up! I couldn't hear you!"

"Its—!"

I desperately leaned in further, holding myself anchored barely as I yelled one final time.

"WHAT?"

"IT'S ICHIGO, KUROSAKI!"

* * *

><p>Yayy done with the first chapter for this request for MaxInu23~ (sorry it took so long Dx) and since it's a request I'm obviously going to continue based off the instructions I've been given x3 I have some good things planned for this fic, it's gonna be insanely cute that's for sure. So PM me, ask questions, review the hell outta me (:D) and stay tuned for the next installment, ja~<p>

P.S.: I loves ya Max, PM me with ratings, suggestions for this fic and such :D

-Your humble Servant,

Dani.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N;** Heyyy all. Tis me, Dani. With an update for my dear Max's request, which is actually pretty entertaining to think up ideas for. But yea, enjoy this chappy, especially you Max~

**Warning;** Some language but not too bad.

**Disclaimer;** Bleach or D-Gray Man do NOT belong to me; they belong to Tite Kubo and Hidekazu Himaruya respectively.

* * *

><p><em><span>Allen's POV<span>_

I opened my eyes drowsily as I heard an unidentified voice calling through the static filled speaker, announcing that the boat was going to make its third stop; the bays of Karakura. 'The voice must've been the captain' I figured as I stretched my arms back, my backing making a satisfactory popping noise.

"Attention passengers, we are now entering the shallow bays of Karakura, all those who have a ticket to Karakura must gather all of their belongings and leave the boat within the next half hour. Thank you for sailing with us."

I stood up and waited a moment for the blood to rush back into my legs before I trotted off of the boat and towards the cargo lots to claim my baggage. After tipping the attendant for taking my bags out of storage, I looked around at the small town; it was a relatively small town, people seemed to know each other and seemed friendly.

'Hm, Komui said he set up a reservation for me in this small inn, towards which street…?'

I scratched the back of my head as I struggled to shake the fogginess from my slumber earlier in the boat as my eyes scanned the instruction sheet that Komui handed me earlier today.

'Yesterday? Today? Ugh. I really don't remember.'

"Well, I guess I better start asking for directions…" I muttered softly as I tried to recall the few Japanese language classes I had decided to attend at the Black Order; Komui had always said that knowing a variety of languages can work towards our advantage when out on missions. And he was absolutely right, after encountering a few people who were willing to spend a minute or two giving me directions, I was going north towards the town and more importantly, the inn. I suddenly felt a slight weight on top of my head and looked up as far as my eyes would go before they were met by a gold-amber gleam.

"Oh, there you are Timcanpy. I was worried that you wouldn't be coming along with me when I boarded the boat." I chuckled softly as the little golem fluttered back around my head.

"Heh. Maybe being in this town won't be so bad, eh?"

_Yuzu's POV_

"Phew! That's all that I need for today, thank's Mr. Yozawa!"

The old grocer smiled warmly at me as I handed a few coins to him as he reached into another crate behind a box of fat glossy apples.

"Yuzu, you are such a sweetheart. Here, take another pint, I know how much you and your sister love these."

I looked down at the pint of fresh, plump strawberries in disbelief then lifted my eyes back to the kind man.

"B-but sir, I can't just take these, I know how hard it is to get strawberries around this time of year, so I will have to—"

"Yuzu. You come around here almost every single week and buy from my store; it helps me out more than you know at home. And besides, you always keep me company during the slow days, the least I can do is give you these to take home to your family, so please take them?"

I blushed slightly as he handed the carton of berries towards me expectantly. I smiled widely and took them graciously and bowed to my friend.

"Thank you very much; I'm sure I can make an amazing strawberry cream cake with these. And if I do, I will bring you a slice, I swear!"

Mr. Yozawa smiled and me and nodded in agreement. I then bid my farewell and began to walk southwards towards home with the few shopping bag that hung from my forearms and swung around from the load; the fresh strawberries, leeks, hot bean paste buns and whatever else I recalled lacking in the pantry back at home.

'Tonight, we're going to feast!'

I giggled softly to myself but flinched visibly when I heard a sudden crash from behind me. I turned slowly to see a few people running; a woman with wide, scared eyes grasping onto her son and holding him protectively against her chest, a man running around the corner and a group of young children screaming and running to presumable, their safe homes.

'What the—'

I felt shivers rack throughout my whole body as bone mask and massive body flashed into my vision and right back out as fast as it came.

'Oh no…'

Blinking again, I realized too late that this had been a grave mistake as I saw it towering at least 10 feet over me; a hollow with the body of a black widow, except for the way it reared its upper body, then it resembled more of a mantis. My body shook as if a bucket of icy water had been poured all over my body as I stared wide eyed at the monstrous creature. My knees almost buckled beneath me and my palms became sweaty, the shopping bags that were before hanging onto my arms previously dropped uselessly to the floor; the buns rolling out and landing onto the ground by my feet. The people around me seemed to be aware that something was amiss, but oblivious to the monster that was standing in the middle of the road, unlike me. Ichi-nii had told me that only people with larger spiritual pressures can see these things, and he was surprised when I had admitted that I had seen a few flashes once or twice of the fearsome creatures.

"Oi, you can see me, cantcha, little girl?~"

The breath in my throat hitched as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of my face and onto the floor. The Hollow turned to sneer at me mirthfully behind its bone mask with its bright yellow orbs. I didn't need another invitation than that to turn on my heel and run as fast as my feet would possibly allow me in the other direction, all I could hear was my own heartbeat practically smashing into my chest, and the sound of loud tapping close behind, chasing me.

_Allen's POV_

"INNOCENCE, ACTIVATE!"

I felt my right eye begin to transform as my arm shifted into its cross beta mode; my fingers transforming into spikes around the gun that was my arm a moment ago. I had only been 5 blocks away from my destination before I saw a stream of purple sprinting in the street parallel to myself, then my eye had automatically taken its cursed form. I whipped my head around and flinched slightly when I saw a huge monster running towards the purple clad girl, I noticed that the thing had its face covered by a mask that looked as if it were carved to resemble a human's skull. I guessed that it was a 'Hollow' and began sprinting towards the ghost.

"Grr, c'mon Timcanpy!"

I witnessed the Hollow suddenly catch the girl's foot with one leg, causing the poor girl let out a horrified shriek and slam down onto the floor with a loud thud; the ribbons in her hair ripping out which caused her light brown hair to fall over her shoulder in a glossy curtain and dirt to rise in small clouds. I growled under my breath as I jumped into the air and blasted the creature with high energy from my cannon straight through the back of its head. The creature screeched in anguish then whipped around to face me. I ran around it with high agility and jumped back up in order to land a harsh kick to its mask; which did two things. First, it made a small crack on the mask and second, it only agitated the creature. I gasped for breath as it slammed me back a good 30 feet using one of its unoccupied legs, sending me whirling onto the concrete of a wall. I clenched my teeth in pain as I felt my back scrape heavily against the rough stone. The Hollow cackled gleefully in its highly distorted voice.

"Give it up kid, yer not gonna take my prey away from me!"

I scowled as I stood heavily then lunged towards it one last time, my cannon charging up as much energy as I could muster in my state.

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!"

I pumped my legs to go faster when I saw the creature hurling for the girl who was still lying on the floor motionless with the full intent to kill, and then I jumped at the perfect moment high enough to cast a slight shadow over the creature.

"TAKE THIS YOU BASTARD!"

I blasted my way straight through the monster's head as it was mere inches away from skewering the brunette's back; causing it to howl loudly and slowly desenigrate into thin air. I smirked only for a moment before I realized I didn't have time to re adjust myself as I slammed back onto the ground near the girl heavily. I trembled as I felt my body ache and burn before realization finally hit me.

'Oh no, the girl!'

I struggled to sit up, sitting on my knees and flinching when I felt a sharp pain in my side. After I gained my wits, I carefully picked up the female. I turned her around to face me so I could inspect any bad damage, laying her torso onto my lap. I felt heat rise up to my cheeks as I took in the girl's features; her hair was a light brown, and her figure was light and slightly curvy, and her skin was flawless besides the few scratches and cuts she probably obtained from hitting the ground so hard. She had a small mouth and her lips were the color of a cherry blossom, they looked extremely soft.

I had to mentally slap myself.

'Gah, Allen! Stop being a perv and check if she's alright!'

I swallowed hard then held my breath as I leaned in to check if I could heart her heart beating, or at least hear her breath.

_Yuzu's POV_

It hurt. While I was running away from the monster I subconsciously knew that there was no possible way that I was going to outrun that thing, no way at all. And I was right after I heard someone else scream and then felt something slam me straight onto the ground only to stay lingering on my back, and then blackout.

I thought about where Ichigo, dad and Karin were at this very moment, I thought about how I wasn't going to be able to make dinner for them tonight, or make the cake that Mr. Yozawa was going to try. I realized I wouldn't see my friends at school again nor my teachers. But the thing that hurt the most was not being able to say goodbye to any of them. I knew I was going to die right here by the hands of this Hollow.

'I'm going to miss you guys; dad, Karin, Ichi-nii…'

I felt myself tremble slightly, I didn't want to open my eyes, only because I knew that if I did I wouldn't be in Karakura anymore, I'd be somewhere else.

It was a while before I finally gave in and decided to peek an eye open when I heard a faint noise and something brush against my arm. A small hint of sunlight hitting me dead on but the rest of my vision being blocked by white when I opened my eyes. The color wasn't exactly white though, it was more like a silver color, and it was beautiful. I felt myself nuzzling against it until I felt a twitch and something move away. I blinked to regain my vision only to have the white have been replaced by a lilac sort of color staring back into my own plain brown eyes. It was a few shades off from white; the color of a lavender flower. I was transfixed before I heard the person talking to me in a soft voice.

"Miss? Miss? Are you ok?"

I was about to reply that I was fine, until the weight of the person immediately vanished, I heard a small _oof _and then an enraged (yet familiar) voice ringing out through the sky.

"YOU DIRTY PERVERT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY LITTLE SISTER?"

I turned my head to see my brother screaming profanities at the poor silver headed boy who was quivering and stuttering nontangible apologies at my sibling. The boy himself was extremely handsome, his features were boyish but there was no mistaking the fact that he was close to my age. His body was lean but seemed to have a muscular build to it, I could tell even through his thick black coat. I blushed when I realized I was staring at him and decided to look at my normally level-headed brother who was currently yelling at my savior for some unknown reason.

'Oh Ichi-nii, now what are you screaming about?'

* * *

><p>Maa~ I was listening to a thunderstorm outside while typing and looking over this, it was hard to stay concentrated since I wanted to go outside so bad (I love thunder and lightning~) Well, I hope you liked it Max, and the rest of my readers too of course, I love you guys! I sure did enjoy typing this one up, although I feel kinda bad for Allen... Oh well! And as for all of the POV changes? Meh, deal with it. I like giving a full platter of perspectives with stories like these. So until then, review the hell out of me, ask questions, chat with me, and stay tuned for the next installment ^^. Ja na~<p>

-Your humble Servant,

Dani.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Aloha everyone~ I know this has taken forever to put up and I apologize Max and everyone, summer, the glorious oh so GLORIOUSSSS~ -Singsong, and awfully high pitched voice* TIME OF THE YEAARRRR! –ahem* I am SO very glad you couldn't actually hear that. Skip it. Read on.

**Warning;** Might have some rough language, fighting, bickering and other stuff (nothing dirty).

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Bleach or D-Gray Man, and never will. I also do not make any money off of these fics.

* * *

><p><em><span>Yuzu's POV<span>_

As I lay on the floor I couldn't help but feel incredibly confused about everything that was going on; Ichi-nii and the white-haired boy were still a few feet away from me bickering (well, Ichi-nii was yelling himself hoarse and flailing his arms around like some crazy person, while the silver haired boy looked like he was apologizing over and over again). I finally managed to carefully lift my scraped face up off of the hard ground and scrunched my eyes closed in order to focus on what my brother was yelling at the shivering boy about.

"—HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER LIKE THAT YOU PERVERT! WERE YOU TAKING ADVANTAGE OF HER IN THAT UNCONCIOUS STATE? WHAT KIND OF SICKO DOES THAT, HUH?"

My eyes flickered open before I watched on as the shorter boy could only tremble under the icy glare my currently furious, thick-headed brother was dishing out, and stammer as he desperately attempted to get in a few words before Ichi-nii decided to charge him like an enraged bull. After a few more minutes of Ichi yelling at the boy until his face began turning dark purple in stark contrast to his parking cone orange head, I finally found the strength to stand up and slowly limp over to where the two men were standing. I winced as I brushed the dirt and dried blood off of my outfit, flinching in pain as I did so, before clearing my throat to get the boys' attention. Ichi-nii was cut off in mid-sentence before he turned and looked at me with wide eyes, he gently placed his hands on my bruised shoulders and kneeled in front of me in order to be met at eye-height with me, and his cocoa orbs that almost matched my own were contorted in worry. He spoke in a voice that was practically the polar opposite of the snarling, bellowing yelling he was using moments ago; it was soft, and no louder than a whisper.

"Yuzu, I'm so sorry… I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you…"

I straightened my posture to stand up right as I formed my best smile to my big brother; I wanted to show him that he had no reason to worry for me so much. "Ichi-nii, it's really ok, he didn't hurt me, it was mostly—"

I was cut off by the sound of Ichi clucking his tongue as his grip on my shoulders tightened only slightly, not enough to hurt though.

"I wasn't done. I'm sorry I didn't get here in time…" his voice hardened as I noticed a vein in his temple bulge out right on cue like in one of those anime sitcoms. " –to protect you from dirty hormonal boys touching you..!"

I bit my tongue hard in order to stifle the laugh that crept up my throat at that moment; Ichi-nii sincerely thought that the boy with the lavender eyes had tried to sexually assault me! I quickly flicked my eyes to the side where the boy stood behind my brother; his stance was nervous and stiff while he seemed to be tiddling with his thumbs. The boy's whole aura seemed to radiate the very essence of innocence and good; his face was with boyish and undoubtedly attractive despite the peculiar scar that ran over his left eye, his lilac eyes only reflected purity. If his attitude hadn't given away the fact that he was nothing but good, his looks should've only proved it justice. I settled my eyes back onto my big brothers face, his eyes were stern and his mouth was pulled into that cute scowl he always had on. I mustered the biggest smile that I possibly could, and placed my hands on his shoulders in order to ease him.

It seemed to work, Ichi's chocolate eyes softened at my touch. My head cocked to the side as I continued to smile at him.

"Silly Ichi-nii, this boy is the one who saved me!"

_Normal POV_

"Silly Ichi-nii, this boy is the one who saved me!"

A finely trimmed orange eyebrow pulled up as Ichigo looked behind his right shoulder in order to glance at the anxious male behind him. He had shoulder length white hair that framed around his youthful face and spiked up in the back, and his skin was a pleasant pale shade. His eyes were a few shades lighter than of amethyst, and despite the fact that the boy's hair looked like fresh fallen snow, he looked young. Ichigo wished he could say that he towered over the twerp, but with the most, he was only about 4 cm. taller than the boy. His eyes were wide and innocent, although the ragged and strange scar that resembled a star over his left eye took some of the purity away.

Ichigo stood to his full height as he turned to completely scan over the boy, causing the latter to stand stiffly, his lavender eyes looking anywhere but the frowning oranget. Ichigo noted that the boy's uniform was nothing he had ever seen before, and one his hands was covered by a glove. Even more peculiar, the left was not. The uncovered hand was also completely black, unlike the rest of his skin.

"E-excuse me, but can I l-leave now?"

The boy spoke softly and hurriedly. Ichigo tsk'd and scoffed mentally. He had cooled down enough from his earlier tantrum to really listen to the boy's voice.

'What an interesting accent. European from the sound of it.' He thought.

Cocoa orbs locked onto large lavenders as Ichigo took a step forward, leaning some of his weight onto his left hip as he gripped the handle of Zangetsu in precaution. "So, is everything my sister saying is true?" the tension from Allen's body seemed to melt off gradually as he met Ichigo's stern look. "Did you save my sister Yuzu?"

Allen flicked his gaze to the not-so-formally introduced girl quickly before settling onto the larger man again. He nodded quickly before speaking up again as soon as his voice returned with no hint of tremors hidden in the undertone.

"Yes sir, this akuma was chasing her when I was looking for my hotel, so I went ahead and followed it and killed it."

This time Yuzu was the one to step forward towards her brother and the other boy, she shyly hid half of her body behind Ichigo's lean figure, he small and delicate fingers gripping onto the black fabric of his Shihakusho.

"He's telling the truth and so am I, Ichi-nii… The hollow came out of nowhere when I was walking back home from shopping, then it started to chase me down the street so I ran." her soft brown eyes thought for a moment before continuing. "Then I tripped, and as soon as the Hollow was going to kill me, he came and saved me."

And as if to prove her point, Yuzu let her cocoa orbs settle onto Allen in a warm gaze with Ichigo looking after her. Something still bothered him though.

"I see…"

Allen tried to hide the blush that had crept up his neck and onto his cheeks when he felt Yuzu's large eyes scanning over him. He looked at his feet before he quietly continue where the girl had paused.

"After I killed the akuma, I noticed that your little sister was on the floor and she wasn't moving, so then I just went over and checked on her to see if she was doing alright…"

Allen let his bangs fall over his face in order to cover the intensity of the blush was currently assaulting his cheeks; he wouldn't let the hot headed man see the look on his face for fear of what he might do to him.

"…So then I decided to lean down and check if her heart was beating, I leaned my head on her, ermm, chest to determine if she was going to be alright or not…"

Yuzu only nodded enthusiastically as she tugged on Ichigo's sleeve and whipped her head up to look at him. Ichigo sighed and let his grip on his zanpakutou falter before settling his hand on Yuzu's head softly and patting her. The latter only giggled before playfully shaking her head and smiling up at her brother's actions. Ichigo only studied Allen for a moment more before walking towards him again and nodding quickly.

"thank you for that, then. I'm… sorry I yelled at you…"

Ichgo mumbled the last part out, much to Yuzu's chagrin. Ichigo had never been good at apologies, and practically whispered the last part out.

"Ichi-nii, say it like you mean it!" Scolded the younger Kurosaki, Ichigo only winced as he straightened his back and looked the boy in the eyes again.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you and calling you names, please forgive me!" Ichigo rushed out as he bowed for his forgiveness. Allen wasn't used to such formality and held up his hands and waved in dismissal.

"A-ah, it's really no problem, I'm sure if I was in your position I would've done the same thing! Please don't worry about it." Allen smiled sheepishly before rubbing the back of his neck.

An orange brow ticked as Ichigo stood straight before grasping onto the front of Allen's coat and pulling him a few centimeters off of the ground, caramel orbs shooting venom into frightened lilac before hissing out.

"What's that supposed to mean, eh? So you WERE doing something indecent to Yuzu weren't you?—"

"Ichi-nii!"

Ichigo's whole body twitched before forcefully letting go of Allen's uniform and taking a step back. An orange head bowed before Ichigo mumbled out softly.

"Shit, I'm sorry.."

_Allen's POV_

I stared up into unforgiving, earthy orbs as the man in front of me hissed lowly. I could briefly feel my stomach doing small backflips while I wondered if this psycho was bipolar. I was about to explain to him how I hadn't done anything before a soft voice perked up.

"Ichi-nii!"

I was immediately released from the guy's grip before he took a step away from me and said he was sorry again. There was a small hint of amusement playing in the back of my mind when I thought of how much this man's actions depended on his sister before quickly dismissing it. I took an extra step away from him as a light precaution before I straightened out the collar of my jacket. I cleared my throat uncomfortably before I assured them it was no big deal.

"Ah.. Well I really should get going then, please be careful getting back home then…"

I turned on my heal to walk away before I heard a sharp "wait!"

I turned to see the oranget looking at me anxiously and with an outreaching hand. I turned my attention back to him.

"Yes?"

The orange haired man only sighed and dropped his hand before stepping forward slightly before he began speaking again.

"Earlier, when you were explaining what happened to Yuzu, what did you call those things?"

I blinked before responding. "Those things are called akuma, tormented souls hell bent on destroying. Although I have never seen one that looked like the one that the one I destroyed earlier."

The man with orange haired seemed intrigued by my response. "Tell me, what did it look like, this, akuma?"

I thought for a moment to back track to remember the beast I had killed in order to save Yuzu before I described it quickly. "it looked kind of like a huge spider, but it hand the ability to rear up his body. The legs were razor sharp, but the thing that threw my off the most was the face of the thing, its eyes were gleaming bright, and the whole thing was covered in a mask. The mask looked like it was made out of bone."

_Ichigo's POV_

I felt my eyes widen at the description because I knew all along it was a Hollow. I felt slightly guilty for not believing in Yuzu, after the incident at home I knew that she and Karin knew better than they let on. I would be sure to apologize to her later, but for now I steeled myself and looked back at the boy, the back of my mind was impressed that he was able to fend off the monster.

"What's your name, kid?"

The boy with white haired huffed slightly before he held out his hand to me.

"My name's Allen Walker. I work for the Black order in Europe, to eliminate akuma and search for innocence. I was assigned a mission here, and now I'm looking for someone."

I inwardly groaned as I shook his hand briefly before letting it fall. I realized just who he was looking for, and secretly hoped he wasn't going to ask my name.

I remembered being pulled aside by Yoruichi and hat n' clogs one day a few weeks ago when I decided to drop by the neighborhood. Kisuke had briefly explained that he had gotten a call from someone in Italy that supposedly needed an extra helping hand; Yoruichi had also mentioned that the only reason why Kisuke had taken up the offer was because of the steady increase of deaths and Hollow appearances in Karakura Town lately.

I felt offended when Urahara had said that, I thought I was doing a great job protecting the place.

But anyways. Urahara had told me that someone from this secret order was going to make an appearance here in order to ask for help, and he chose me to do it.

I frowned inwardly.

'Lazy hat n' clogs probably just didn't wanna do it himself…' I thought.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw the kid looking at me with feigned interest and blinking rapidly.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Oh, you just spaced out for a second there. I was asking a question." He said.

'Wow, now this kid is trying to make me feel stupid… and succeeding… fantastic'

I couldn't help the growl that had escaped my throat and latched onto my remark. "Yeah, well what is it?"

"I was wondering what your name was."

I sighed and sucked in a quick breath.

'Shit.'

"Ichigo. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute shinigami in charge of Karakura Town."

A slow smile spread onto the kid's lips, only one thought went through my mind at that time.

'Crap, so he was looking for me…'

* * *

><p>Oheyyy..~ Err, this is awkward… ok first off I know, I'm sorry Ihaven't been posting lately I just kinda.. forgot (DUMBASS RIGHT HERE.) but hey! Tis here again ^ ^" ehehehe.. but yeah, I know Ichi seems a little OOC (out of character) but I purposely aimed for that, he's never had to really defend his little sisters from big scary lecherous boys! So I wanna make him a little on edge and un-trusting, so please forgive me. Anyways, PM me, ask me questions, give me your sweet sweet (ohh so sweet~) reviews and stay tuned for my next installment, ja na~<p>

-Your humble Servant,

Dani.


End file.
